matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
A Plethora of Passwords (Episode 10.3)
Flood: Ookami managed to pull some information about Ouroboros' network from the employee you absconded with last week, operative. Now we'll see if it's actually "legit." A terminal in the indicated Ouroboros Corporation office is supposed to have a means of downloading a file containing passwords to many of their systems. Operator: Some low-level signals in there. If they've got security, they must be taking a siesta. Bluepills Ouroboros Security Ouroboros Security: Maybe a little higher... Ouroboros Security: Here? Ouroboros Security: No, still no reception. Dang it, we've probably missed the whole first inning! What'd they do, put lead shielding in the walls here? Suzanna Ma: What did you say? Donny Maloney: I didn't say anything. Suzanna Ma: Jerk. Donny Maloney: Huh. Computer: Connecting... Connected. Waiting for response. 220-Ready. USER: ******* 331-User accepted. Send password. PASS: ******* 230-Welcome to OroCorpServ-1017B. Type A 200-Type okay. PSV 227-Entering Passive Mode. Connecting to port 56040. Data connection opened. LST 421-Service not available. Closing control connection. Operator: Ahh, what the smeg? Just lost connection to the server. We're gonna have to go find the d*mn box ourselves. Computer: 426-Connection closed. Disconnected. Flood: No, operative, we won't let the mean old FTP server get away with being rude to you like that. God, I could do this faster myself with a command line. Why do I keep paying these people... Hm? Oh. D*mn speakerpho-- Operator: Trace from the brief connection gave me that building as the server's location. All I'm picking up right now is some computer and network activity. Looks like something caused the server to power cycle while we were conneced. We should be able to bring it back up from the mainframe there. Mainframe: ########Access granted. >rm on 1017B Circuit activated. Remote power on detected. Connected. 1017B online. >_ Operator: Okay, the server's back up. Let's get that password data. Ah, nothing like a batch of passwords to other people's stuff. Upload that to me at a hardli-- Ooh, I think security just showed up. Careful on your way out. SIGNALS DETECTED Ouroboros Security, System Agent Ouroboros Security: Sorry sir, we can't let you back there until we get clearance from-- Agent Norris: Clearance is not required. This is a federal investigation. If you have questions, contact your liaison in the bureau. Ouroboros Security: Okay, sir, but we're still gonna need you to wait here until we-- Oh, hello! Ouroboros Security: Who the hell is that? Operator: Cheese it, it's the feds! Flood: So many passwords, so little time... Now we just have to see what we can get with them. Even if whatever they have that's related to the "Oligarch Network" in the no-fly zone turns out to be worthless, a large company like that is bound to have quite a bit of valuable information just waiting to be sold at fair black market prices. Operator: I think we ditched 'em for now... Just get to a terminal, and we'll start plugging away with the passwords we got from that file. Bluepill Rudolph Vandervoort: Tch. They're all at a "leadership training seminar." Apparently, it tells them how to take advantage of their higher salaries. Operator: Better hurry; I don't like the look of these incoming signals I'm picking up... Computer: Accessing... Large file list. Specify search parameters. >oligar_ Operator: Hm. Well, that's promising. Why don't you try-- Uh-oh, those signals are seriously incoming now. ... Hell, I think some of those are Machines. We're gonna have to cut this short. SIGNALS DETECTED Machine programs, Ouroboros Security Computer: Searching... Searching... Jacob Allen: It's true! I falsified those deductions! Oh, god! Flood: For pity's sake, operative; first you attract a Cypherite spy, and now it's full-fledged Machines. How are we supposed to get any work done when you're irrestible to G-men? No accounting for taste... Operator: Okay, I have an idea on exactly what we can try searching for this time. We'll be in and out before they can catch up to us. No prob. Frien--er.. Operator: Should just be in the next-- Gah! Agents, Agent Pace Agent Pace: Hello, Mr. Roderick. I'm afraid that we can't permit this to continue. Oh, I realize it would be pointless to arrest you. This is merely a warning: cease your activity at the Ouroboros Corporation, or we will be forced to take..measures. Operator: That's it--game over! Agent Pace: I will leave that to your imagination, Mr. Roderick. Agent Green: ... Agent Johns: ... Agents attack Jack-out Procedure activated End Flood: ... There's more than one way to recycle a toaster, Mr. Roderick: a socket and a bathtub, for instance; the gentle caress of a sledgehammer, or fooling them into dividing by zero. It's a big network out there, operative. They can stop you, but not us. *''Episode 10.3'' Mobs *Agent Miller *Agent Clark Category:Episode 10.3 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 10.3)